Misunderstandings
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Mesagog has been defeated and Mercer saved. However Tommy doesn’t seem as happy as he should. Wanting to cheer their friend up the kids try and play matchmakers. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them.

**Author's notes** – Um, I'm bored. School is lame, work is nearly none existent.

**Summary** – Mesagog has been defeated and Mercer saved. However Tommy doesn't seem as happy as he should. Wanting to cheer their friend up the kids try and play matchmakers.

-o-

'How it Began'

Tommy

-o-

_"And this is where we store the bones that have been prepped and are ready to be shipped." Tossing up his hands, my guide seems less than thrilled about having to give me the tour. "Any questions?" Yeah, do you ever take that stick out of your butt or is it a permanent fixture._

_"Um, just one. What exactly am I supposed to do?" Not that I'm not enjoying being on an actual dig site, in ninety degrees weather, dying of thirst, and getting an attitude from my guide, but you know when I took this internship I sort of expected to be doing something besides dying of heatstroke._

_"Stay out of trouble and do what the leaders of each area tell you to." Great. Walking away and leaving me to my own devices, I think he's been in the sun too long._

_"I think I just made a friend." Rolling my eyes and dropping my backpack onto the ground, I can't believe I thought this was a good idea. Sure it gives me the hours I need to graduate, but at what expense to my own sanity._

_"Smitty's just a tad temperamental today, don't pay him any mind." Turning around and coming face to face with a tall, well dressed blonde man, I know I've been busted. Great, first day on the job and I already got caught bitching about one of the people in charge. I really have to learn to watch my mouth._

_"Sorry, I um, I was just…"_

_"Thinking what a jerk your new 'friend' was?" Something like that. Before I can think of an acceptable response, his hand is out and shaking mine. "You must be the new intern, I'm Anton Mercer." Mercer? As in the Mercer who owns this dig site? Great, good job with those first impressions, Tom, really._

_"Tommy."_

_"Well I've heard a lot about you Tommy." Oh yeah? This could be interesting. "Not many people with your unconventional sort of hobbies take an interest in digging up old bones. Racing motorcycles, speedway cars, sky diving benefits, martial arts, s'quite an interesting list." Someone's done his homework on me._

_"Yeah, um, well I got into dinosaurs when I was in my early teens. Could say it sort of just up and hit me one day."_

_"That's how it usually happens. Well I'm sure you'll do fine. Just be careful not to fall into any of the holes and maybe you'd better stay out of Smitty's way, he's never been fond of the interns." The other blonde guy, right? Yeah, I noticed._

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

-ooooooo-

(Cyber Café)

"That's it?" Um, yeah, what'd you expect it to be? Your dad wasn't always evil, Trent. He used to be pretty normal and boring back in the day.

"Well yeah." Taking a drink of my soda, I give the kids a shrug. Don't even see why they care how I met Mercer. As far as I'm concerned the guy used me and screwed me over, and no amount of explanations or apologies is going to make me be buddy-buddy with him again. "What'd you expect?"

"So nothing else happened?" What are you guys looking for, Kira?

Glancing at Hayley for some help, she seems just as lost as me. I mean it's not that odd the kids asked me to come here with them today. Even though Prom was a week ago, along with our last battle together as Rangers, I still meet up with them nearly every day here. After all what else is there to do in the summer? But what is with all this Mercer questioning today?

"Well, he did push Smitty in a hole." Smiling and giving me a wink, Hayley still finds that too amusing.

"I didn't push him, Hales. It was an accident, I just happened to stumble back into him and bam, into the pit he went. Mercer thought it was funny." Well not funny so much as well deserved. Smitty was always such a jerk, can't say I'm too shocked he was Zeltrax.

"Yeah well what about when you lived at the mansion?" Blushing when Trent gives her a look at calling his current home a 'mansion', Kira gives a shrug. "I mean, how'd that happen?"

"It didn't. I didn't live there, I just hung around there a lot. I mean yeah I sort of had my own room, but I was living with Hayley on campus. I just liked going over there because it was quitter and I could get my papers done in peace." Alright and because he always had a full fridge, not to mention a pool, and an amazing entertainment system.

"Yeah we did live in a very loud area. Even I went with him to your dad's place on more than one occasion, Trent." Smiling and wiping down the counter, she gives me a bit of a look. "Though not too much work was being done by Tommy when we were over there. If I remember correctly he was usually bothering our host while I handled our projects. Well until he spilled grape soda on the leather couch, then we both got banned from his den."

"He tickled me! You don't tickle someone with grape soda in their hand." Okay so I called him old and he was trying to prove me wrong, but still.

"He tickled you?" Well yeah, we were just goofing around. What's with that look, red boy?

"Yeah, well, was about the only time he ever acted like someone…well not him. I don't know." Pushing my empty cup away, I'm really not in the mood to talk about this anymore. What brought this topic up anyways? "Why are you all so interested anyways?"

"Well…" Exchanging looks, they are really sending my level of paranoia through the roof. What are they planning? They don't even like Mercer, well aside Trent and even he has a hard time living with the man I think. So what's all this about? "It's just when we saved him, he um, well he seemed so sorry about whatever happened between you two and for the whole Mesagog thing. Then Trent said he's not been doing to well and we just thought maybe…"

"Maybe what? Look if he's still sick and not well from the whole Mesagog experience he does have all those high priced and discrete doctors. I really can't do anything for him." As a new thought surfaces and makes my blood boil ever so slightly, I give the man's son a calm and slightly dangerous look. "And if he's sent you here to tell me this in some attempt of getting the Ranger Technology back-"

"No! That's not it at all. It's just…" Looking to the other three for help, Trent finally gives up. "I don't know, I just, I think he wanted to talk to you is all. There just seems to be a lot of unresolved things between you guys."

"No there isn't. Look I understand you just want to help your dad, Trent, but I've had my fill of him and I'm sure he feels the same way about me. Look, I'm gonna head out. I've got some stuff to do, and Elsa asked if I'd consider teaching a summer school class, so I'll see you guys later." Not the full truth but I am definitely done with this conversation. I don't even see why they care, we were friends yeah, but geez with how they're acting you'd think I was dating the man. Ha, riiight, there's a demented idea I really don't need to go into.

To be continued…………


	2. The Plan

**Author's notes** – Hey, I forgot to mention in the first part, but Rachel so gave me the idea for this story. I'm a bad puppy for forgetting to mention that before.

**Summary** – The kids are worried about Tommy.

-o-

'The Plan'

Trent

-o-

"Why are you all so concerned with Tommy and Mercer?" Picking up the glasses and tossing them into the small sink behind the bar to be cleaned, Hayley doesn't look too happy with us. "They've had a very rocky past and you all are just asking for trouble with bringing it up."

"We're just trying to help." Ow, okay no need to break a rib, Kira. Giving my girlfriend a bit of a look, I don't see how elbowing me in the side was called for. If anything maybe Hayley can help us.

"If you want to help, I'd advise you to leave those two alone. Tommy isn't overly fond of your dad, Trent. He has a hard time trusting people and making friends and Mercer hurt him pretty badly."

"But I know he's sorry. If they'd just sit down and talk, maybe they could be…you know, together again."

"Together?" Laughing and starting the water in the sink, she looks very amused at my choice of wording. "You make it sound like they were a couple or something." Um, weren't they? I mean, I'll admit I'm not that good at understanding this whole gay thing, but not too many guys have boxes full of pictures of their male friends, right? I mean not unless there was something more going on.

"So they weren't?" Hey, Kira, why aren't you elbowing Connor there?

"What? Are you all serious?" Giving us an unbelieving look, Hayley doesn't seem to share in our view of the two men. "You guys, there was never any…well, not exactly anything with…it's just…well they're not even gay as far as I know. So I doubt there was something between them." Ah, as far as you know, but dad is a very private person and maybe Dr. O didn't want to announce he was with him or something. So maybe we are right.

"Yeah but Mercer isn't exactly a public person, right? I mean maybe they just hid it. Maybe he asked Dr. O not to tell anyone because he was afraid it'd be some big scandal. After all he did say he was an intern when they met, and they are a few years apart." See, I think Ethan has a point. Dad has an image to uphold and sleeping with an intern who used to race bikes and get into fights probably wasn't his idea of good publicity.

"Well, maybe it's possible, but…" Suddenly pausing, she glances back at us suspiciously. "Why are you all even interested in this anyways?"

"No reason." Alright, perhaps all of us answering at the same time wasn't the best way to get her suspicions down.

Heaving a sigh and giving up on the dishes, she leans on the counter like a woman on a mission. "Kids, listen to me, and listen carefully. I don't know what you are planning, or thinking about planning, but don't do it." Holding up a hand when we go to interrupt, she isn't letting up. "No, now Tommy has been my best friend for the past six years, he's a good guy, and he has enough problems with relationships as it is, so whatever you all are thinking of doing to him or for him, don't. It'll only lead to trouble."

Sliding off her seat, Connor holds up his hands in a sign of surrender. "We're not going to do anything Hayley. If you say they weren't dating then they weren't dating."

"Good."

-oooooo-

"So what are we going to do?" Leaning against the outside wall of the café and looking at us expectantly, Connor apparently follows the belief that having your fingers crossed means immunity from prosecution. "I mean it's obvious they were together, so what should we do?"

"I didn't realize you were such a romantic." Laughing as Connor pulls a face at her wording, Kira is pressing her luck today.

"I'm not. I just think it sucks that Dr. O is all alone and miserable, when he has a chance to be happy. Come on, we're going to be in college next year and then what'll he do? We're like the only thing making his life fun right now and when we're gone, he'll just hang around Hayley or by himself watching bad horror movies and buying cats." Cats?

"Um, why cats?" Yeah wondering that myself.

Giving us an exasperated look, he apparently knows something we don't. "Duh, all lonely people buy cats. It's like the requirement for being alone and pitiful." I was not aware of this. Hey, my dad isn't seeing anyone and he doesn't have cats. Also noticing that he left dad out of his concerned reasoning, though guess I can't blame him, his alter ego did nearly kill us all.

"Riiiight. You know you really gotta stop watching those soap operas, Connor." This from the guy who watches Star Trek.

"Look, we're getting off track here, we need a plan if we're going to help anyone." Plus I have to get back home. I'm supposed to be spending some quality time with him before he gets swamped with new business deals and problems, and instead I take off this morning to come hatch a matchmaking plan with the group.

"Well what if we just ask them to meet somewhere and talk. I mean Dr. O didn't seem too interested in that idea, but maybe you could talk to your dad." Doubt it Kira, dad's even more closed off about feelings then Tommy.

"I don't think so. Every time I bring him up, dad just changes the subject. If I hadn't found all those pictures in his closet a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have even brought this matter up to you guys." That was an interesting afternoon. Went searching for a dress shirt to wear so I could take Kira out to a nice place to eat and instead find a box full of old pictures of them at dig sites, on trips, and even around the house.

"So they're both just being stubborn then?" Maybe. I mean you said he had pictures of them together in the lair too, so kind of looks that way.

"Looks that way." Sighing and waiting for one of them to make a suggestion, it doesn't look like it's not going to happen. Fine, I'll make the plan. "So since neither of them is going to admit that they miss the other, looks like we'll have to trick them into being in the same place together so they can finally talk things out." Not an easy task when Dr. O won't come to the mansion and dad won't leave it.

"Preferable some place that they won't make a scene." That too. Dad isn't one for yelling, but I have heard Dr. O once or twice when mad and it's not a pleasant experience. "Or kill us."

"Well what about a restaurant? That's sort of a date like setting, and public, all we need is to figure out how to get them both there and make sure they don't leave." Well that is one of the perks of being the son of a very powerful man.

"That's not a problem, all I have to do is throw around some names, mention it's my dad that's coming there and they'll do what we ask them to. Don't ask how I know that okay, it's not something I'm looking forward to doing, but it's for a good cause so I guess I can make an exception this once."

"Alright. That just leaves the little matter of getting them there." That shouldn't be too much of a problem either.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell dad I want to go out to eat, it won't take much to convince him. Then we can just tell Dr. O the same thing." See easy.

"It may work on your dad, but Dr. O is another matter entirely. He doesn't go out to restaurants, well not the type we need to send them too. He'll wanna know why we want to go there, and most likely try to change our minds saying how we should just get some pizza and go watch some movies back at his place." Damn, Connor's right. This is always so much easier in the movies.

"Well, we could say that we want to thank him. For you know being such a big help and keeping us alive this year. Plus we could say we want to go some place fancy so we can all dress up and you know be adultish for a change." He's so going to argue for pizza.

"He's going to see right through this." Head in hands, Kira seems to be thinking along the same lines as myself. "He'll tell us he doesn't want a fancy dinner, argue for pizza and then we'll be right back where we started. I don't suppose your dad would want to go to Pizza Hut would he?" Oh yeah that won't rouse suspicion.

"I think we have a better chance of getting Dr. O to the restaurant. We could tell him we heard a bunch of other kids talking about it and saying how great it was, and um, well we want to go there, but we don't think they'd let us in because we're teenagers?" God that's no better. You know this would be so much easier if dad was in on this, he'd know how to trick someone…note to self don't say that out loud or in the presence of Tommy.

Sighing and looking up at the sky, Connor seems ready to get on with it. Maybe he really is a romantic deep down. Or maybe all those lame soap operas finally got to him. "Maybe we could combine the two." Probably our best bet.

"Sounds like our best bet." Looking to Ethan who nods in agreement, she then turns to me. Sure, why not.

"Okay then, I'll go talk to my dad and you guys head over to Dr. O's place."

"Guys just a thought but um, what if we're wrong? I mean what if we do all this and then find out they really weren't together? We could get killed." Hmm, he does have a point.

"Come on, even if we are wrong, which were not, Dr. O won't kill us. And Trent's Mercer's son, he won't kill him and his friends out of fear of a scandal." That's what you think. I still remember some reporter that got on his bad side and was last seen in a labor camp someplace outside Guatemala.

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking abut Hayley."

To be continued………


	3. We Invite You

**Author's notes** – Um…send me money!

**Summary** – Mercer reflects on his past and present relationship with Tommy and his son.

-o-

'We Invite You'

Mercer

-o-

"I just think it'll be fun, dad." Since when does getting dressed up and going to a fancy restaurant sound like fun to the boy? I'm really getting worried about him, he's been acting so strangely these past few days.

"Wouldn't you rather go somewhere with your friends on a Friday night? Or what about Kira, I'm sure she'd love for you to go there with her." Maybe I should ask Kira if everything's alright. She seems like a nice girl and she's been over here a lot lately. Maybe she knows something.

"It's not really Kira's sort of place. Besides we were going to spend some time together remember? I was going to tell you about the art schools I was looking at and you were going to tell me about your latest projects." Okay, something is definitely wrong, the only person who ever showed less interest in my work than Trent was Thomas. So why on Earth does he want to hear about it now?

"I know, Trent. It's just, I've been a bit under the weather lately and I don't think I'd make the best company yet. How about you take Kira out this Friday and then we'll spend the weekend together alright?" Feeling the familiar pain of a headache picking at the corners of my mind, I'll be so glad when these after effects pass. Here I thought being rid of Mesagog would mean being rid of these pains, should have known better.

"Kira's sick." Looking up from my papers, I'm not sure why but I'm almost certain that's a lie. "I mean, she's got a little cold or something, so I'm completely free and I'd really like to go there. I hear the food is great."

"Trent I just don't feel very well yet." To stress my point I dig my Aspirin out of the top desk drawer and dry swallow two.

"I guess I could hang out at Dr. O's place. I mean it probably wouldn't hurt for him to have some company." Yes, yes, go do that and then- Wait what's that now?

"I thought you and the others were spending time with him already." Just because they're not his Rangers anymore doesn't mean they're not his friends right? I mean he has so few, only that woman Hayley and…and, um…does he have any adult friends besides her?

"Not really. I mean we see him around the café sometimes but he's always so down and depressed. Kind of like he played the hero, saved the world, but in the end didn't get the girl." So he wanted to date Hayley? Is this about Thomas and that woman, or himself and Kira? Perhaps a subtle way of telling me things aren't working well with the former Yellow Ranger?

"I wasn't aware he was seeing any girl."

"He wasn't, isn't, that's not the point. The point is he's sad and needs company." This is getting stranger by the minute.

"Trent I'm certain he's fine. He's a very…energetic and creative young man. He was always finding ways to amuse himself at the dig sites. Granted most involved abusing Smitty, but still. I'm sure he's okay." In retrospect that may be the true reason Smitty had it in for him as Zeltrax. Poor Tom, lord did that man hate him.

"He's not, he's lonely." What on Earth is his sudden obsession with Thomas? Either he's truly worried and he isn't doing well at all, or he's using him to vent his own problems, or…god please don't tell me he has a crush on him. I thought he liked Kira, or hell even Connor would be fine, but not the man who still watches Saturday morning cartoons.

"Everyone gets lonely at some point in their lives, Trent. It's just a natural occurrence and isn't something to be concerned about. Unless he starts talking to himself, that may be cause for slight worry. Trent why are you so concerned about him? He's a very smart person and he can handle what life throws him, I've seen him do it." And building him up to look even better isn't the right way to go, Anton.

"But it's just…we think he's missing, well like you sometimes are alone…he's pitiful and needs company!" So…you don't have a crush on him? He's just pitiful and alone like m-hey! I am not pitiful and alone. I control thousands of people and have a very annoying son who is now working my patience. I can't take this right now.

"Then maybe you should go spend some time with him. You're not that much younger then he is. You have similar interests. Nearly the same age in maturity." Yes definitely nearly the same there. "I'm beginning to see why you and the other kids get along so well with him."

"I will, but this Friday I want to spend time with you at the restaurant." Yes, but I don't want to go out. Alright, alright, you're a businessman Anton, you make million dollar deals weekly, you can work something out with your son to make both of you happy.

"I'll tell you what, Trent, what if we just order some pizza and spend the night here. I won't work or take any calls and we can watch those movies you like so much." See, good, that's a good compromise. I feel sick, I can lay down on the couch, he loves greasy food and scary movies as much as Tom did, it's a good compromise.

"Really?" Looking surprised and rather pleased, I think the matter is resolved then. "I mean no, no, I want to go out." What?!

"But Trent -"

"Dad please, please just come out to eat with me so you don't end up pitiful and alone for the rest of your life!" How nice.

I give up, the boy is worse then my lawyers. "Alright."

"Good then." Moving towards the door and rubbing his temples like he's the one with the headache after all this, the boy has clearly lost his mind. "Oh and don't dress up too fancy, and don't wear black." This must be payback for the Mesagog matter.

Watching him go and sighing as I'm finally left in peace, I don't know what it is about the children I try to help. Here I thought I'd learned my lesson with Tom. I suppose in the grand scheme of things Trent is less of a handful then the former Black Ranger was. At least Trent hasn't made me go to the mall.

-ooooo-

(1999, Reefside Mall)

"Thomas this is insane." Looking around the hordes of people, many of which who do not seem to realize who I am and that shoving me is not a wise idea, I barely refrain from growling in annoyance. How did I let the boy talk me into this?

"Merc, come on it's traditional. Everyone goes out the day after Thanksgiving and buys tons of crap they normally wouldn't think of buying for another human being, but do because it's on sale and the mass amount of people and lack of sleep makes you crazy with purchasing power." Alright then, no more coffee for him.

"Besides it's a good way to get out your pent up frustrations." Cringing as his little friend Hayley elbows a woman who'd just stepped on her foot, I can't believe they convinced me to join them in this madhouse. True the boy has become a bit of a permanent fixture around the house, and yes I do need to get him and his little friend something for Christmas, but shopping for it at a mall, I must have been suffering from a small bout of insanity.

"This is why I have personal shoppers and credit cards." Biting back the urge to stab the next person that shoves me out of the way, I am quickly reaching the point of exasperation.

"And I told you that defeats the whole purpose of shopping." Pulling me towards the entrance of some toy store, which is already overflowing with shoppers, his happy expression falls quickly. "Damn, I knew we shouldn't have stopped for coffee." Does this mean I can go home?

"Alright this is just the deciding point, Thomas. Look at this, the store is so full they can't even let anymore people inside. Now can we please leave this hell hole and go home? I promise I'll get right on the phone with my personal shopper and have him do his job and get you and Hayley whatever you'd like for Christmas, just let me out of here."

"You are such a wuss. How on earth did you make so much money and get such a bad ass reputation in the business world with that quitter attitude?" Handing me their coffee cups and quickly conversing about something, they both begin walking away leaving me among the insanity. "Just stay right there! We'll be right back!" Calling over the mob and disappearing into the mass of screaming and clawing people, they're gone before I have a chance to stop them.

It isn't but a minute or two before a crackle can be heard signaling an intercom has been turned on, and the all too familiar voice hit his ears. "Attention shoppers, as part of this amazing day of sales it is my pleasure to inform you that for the next five minutes there will be a dancing chicken Elmo give away in front of the orange smoothie stand at the food court. That's right for five minutes there will be a dancing chicken Elmo give away by the orange smoothie stand. Hurry now and get your child's favorite red monster in a chicken suit. He dances, he sings, he even makes julian fries. You now have four minutes."

"Oh. My. God. He's nuts." Barely having time to turn around I find myself slammed into the wall and trampled as it seems their little plan has worked all too well and in desperate sleep deprive mania at least half the people who had been in and around the toy store are now racing to whatever this food court thing is.

Practically skipping back to the store, hands linked together and smiles plastered on their faces, the two look at me in what I'll assume is pity. "You are such an amateur at this." Shaking his head and pulling me back to my feet, the boy doesn't give me time to recover as I'm pulled into the store.

-oooooo-

"Hey dad." Shaking myself out of the rather troublesome memory, I give Trent a curious look as he pokes his head back into the office. "I can't find anything casual dressy in your closet so we're going to have to go the mall."

"Oh god, I've taken in another one."

To be continued………


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary** – With Mercer and Tommy agreeing to a night out, the kids put their plan into action. Tommy isn't pleased.

-o-

'Misunderstandings'

Tommy

-o-

(Friday night, Red Lobster)

Drumming my fingers on the table top I check my watch for the fifteenth time. I'm getting bored and hungry. I mean I'm all for waiting for Trent to show up and everything, but it's been twenty minutes now and I missed lunch.

"Where are they?" Looking at her own watch and then to Connor and Ethan, Kira is apparently getting equally fed up with her boyfriend. Wait, they? What they?

"They? I thought we were just waiting on Trent. Who else is coming?" Oh yes, those looks aren't good. Something is definitely up. Setting my fork down and leaning on the table, I give them all a good hard glare. "What did you all do?"

"Um, we are waiting on Trent, I just meant they as in general, I think I need to use the ladies room." Quickly sliding out of the booth and all but dashing towards the bathrooms, she leaves me with her looking guilty and now ticked off male conspirators.

"I repeat, what did you do?"

Clearing his throat and checking his watch again, Connor shakes his head as the waitress comes back to us for the fifth time to try and take our drink orders. Oh they definitely did something. "Nothing, just, we're waiting for Trent, and maybe, someone else." Okay, that wouldn't bother me too much if it wasn't for that conspiracy feeling which is still hanging heavy in the air.

"Who else?" I really can't think of anyone else they'd invite. The only other person I really know in this town is Hayley. Alright, so I know other people, but not in a call them up to go out to dinner sort of way. Maybe it's Krista, or Devon and Cassidy? But why hide that from me. I don't mind eating with them. Well…not Krista and Devon at least.

"Just someone you know."

"I don't know anyone in Reefside besides you all, Hayley, Cassidy, and Devon." Thinking it over a moment longer I realize that's not entirely true, but there's no way they'd have called him to come. "Well and-"

"Dr. Mercer." Looking up at Connor's relieved voice and seeing the business man standing beside our table, I am not amused in the least. They shall die horrible, horrible deaths.

"Well what a coincidence." Is it now, Ethan?

Looking to the kids and noting that they are all now carefully avoiding my glare, I try to keep my voice calm and as far away from evil as I can. "Isn't it though."

Seeming to be calculating his own revenge on his son, Mercer looks ready to strangle Trent if he doesn't collapse first. Maybe the kid was right about him being sick, he definitely doesn't look well. "Trent-"

"Dr. Mercer, hi." Rejoining us with a relieved bounce in her step, Kira slyly snakes her arm around Trent's, pulling him a safe distance away from me and his father. Clever girl.

"Hello Kira." Giving her a curt nod, he turns to me, not quiet meeting my eyes. "Thomas." Hate that name. He knows I hate that name. Thus he's just using it to get a rise out of me, which I am not about to let him do. Nope no rise from me. Just going to sit here, give a nod back and-

"Tommy. You've known me for seven years Merc, you should know it's Tommy." Billy always told me I was controlled by my Id…or was it Ego? Which is the childish one again? I should have paid more attention in Psychology 101.

"Just as you should know it's Anton and not Merc." You know he can complain about that shortened version of his name all he wants, but after letting me use it all these years I know he likes it. Probably just thinks he has to save face in front of the kids. "You're looking well."

"You're not." Smiling when he looks more amused than upset by my blunt response, he really is worrying me. He's paler than normal and looks like he's lost weight, which considering he's thinner than me to start with, isn't a good thing.

"Well look at the time." Sliding out of the booth before I can stop him, Connor's on his feet with Ethan, Kira, and Trent, all of which are moving away from the table. "I just remembered I have this thing I have to do."

"Oh yeah that thing, right we were going to help you with that thing, right Trent." Elbowing the former White Ranger in the ribs, Kira gives the fakest grin I've ever seen in my life. Great, she's turning into Cassidy.

"Right, that thing, I forgot. Um, we'd better get going then. Dad why don't you stay and have dinner though, I'm sure Dr. O could us the company, remember what we talked about." What exactly did you talk about Trent? Giving the man a pointed look when he opens his mouth to argue, whatever they discussed prior to coming here clearly involved me in a very big way.

"And Dr. O you're already here, why miss dinner right? I mean you said you were hungry so here you go dinner and adult conversation." Pushing me back down as I start to get up fully intending to make my escape while I have a chance, Connor is apparently having none of it.

"Yeah we'll do our dinner another time dad. Sit and enjoy." Urging his dad to sit down, Trent gives him a winning smile before the man can form a protest. Truth be told he looks too tired to really put up much of a protest to begin with. Maybe I should take what Trent said at the Cyber Café more seriously, maybe Merc really is sick and needs some help. I guess it might not kill me to give him a hand where his health his concerned. Maybe that's what this set up is all about. That must be it; Trent talked to the others and is clearly scared for his dad's health and wellbeing. They can't do anything to help him, but Hayley and myself, we most likely can so why not bring him to me and show me just how serious it is. Crud.

"Right so you two talk and catch up and yeah, we'll see you later." Smiling and hurrying off with the group, Kira calls a parting 'be good' over her shoulder before they all disappear out the door. Great, not enough I've saved the world how many times, now I have to save the person responsible for nearly destroying it the last one around.

-ooooooo-

(20 minutes of awkward silence)

"So…" Looking at my drink and wishing the waitress would hurry up with our food so there would be a reason for the lack of conversation, I am going to kill those kids.

"So…"

Okay one of us has to breach the subject of his health since that's apparently what this is all about so I guess if anything it should be me. Clearly he is still way too stubborn to let any weakness show so leave it to me to drag it out of him and offer help instead of him asking for it like a person with a lick of sense.

"Look I know neither one of us is thrilled to be here, but the kids clearly had good intentions when they set this up."

Looking surprised by this, I guess I caught him off guard. He might not have known they'd told me about his health. He must have some clue though. Why else would they do this to us? "You know then?"

"Yes, I know. So despite how I feel about you and what you did to me; I just want you to know that I would never let you suffer. I mean I'd never let anyone suffer it's just not who I am. So I'm going to help you."

Lifting his head quickly at this, his brow furrows in confusion and I don't know what I said, but clearly it wasn't the right thing. "What now?" Wow he must be worse off then I thought.

"I'm going to help you. I don't know how exactly, but I'm not going to let you suffer through this alone. I'll find some way to get you back to your normal annoying self and-"

"Wait, wait." Holding up a hand and rubbing his temples, he gives me a look. "I'm the one who's suffering alone? Thomas I know you have a hard time admitting your problems and shortcomings, but turning this around on me isn't the way to go. Trent already told me how lonely you are. Now granite I didn't think you'd go to this length to have some company, but you have and I'm here. Despite what you think I do still care about your wellbeing and I want to see you happy. So why don't you stop whatever excuse you've made up and just admit that you need my help."

"Excuse you? I'm not the one with the problem, you are. Trent said you've been sick lately and needed my help. I thought he was just exaggerating at first, but seeing you tonight and seeing the length he went to, to get you here-"

"No Trent said you are desperately lonely and need company, which is why if you didn't, they set this whole little thing up." Clearly we have a problem here.

To be continued….


	5. No Favors

**Summary** – Things become clear to the men and Mercer isn't nearly as amused as Tommy.

-o-

'Friends'

Mercer

-o-

(Dinner and 30 min. of arguing later)

"Well if they didn't set us up because you're lonely or because I'm a bit under the weather then why would they go to all this trouble?" I still think it's because they're worried about him. It's really the only logical explanation.

"Pardon me, can I interest you or your date in any dessert tonight?" What? He planned this, he must have planned this because no one else would put me through such hell.

Looking sharply at the smiling waitress, I don't have time to correct her as my apparent 'date' begins coughing, having taken his drink down the wrong way. Moving quickly and rubbing his back to help, it's only when I catch the woman's soft exclamation of 'aw' do I realize how this must look.

Realizing it himself and pulling away Tommy gets control of his coughs before shooting her a look. "This is not a date and if it is then you can bring me a piece of cake and him the check."

"Thomas…" Tone warning him to be quiet I recall too late why I should never use that with him.

Raising eyes to me at the double offence of using his full first name and in that tone of voice, his sudden smirk tells me I'm going to pay and severely. "Oh Merc don't be such a worrier, you know I'm just teasing. Lord only knows what you'd do without me around to keep your life interesting and your needs met." I'm going to kill him. Looking back to the now surprised, but clearly amused waitress he gives her a winning smile. "You know I think I will have a slice of chocolate cake, after all he's treating." Oh he will pay dearly for this.

"Coming right up." Bouncing off to retrieve his dessert her silence will no doubt have to be bought by my lawyers before the night is out and tomorrow's newspaper features me and my 'date' as the lead story.

"You are the most immature person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." The hissed comment is said between clenched teeth and I swear I'm far too close to putting my steak knife through his hand.

"Aw come on, don't want to disappoint the kids now do you?" What?

"What, dare I ask, are you going on about now?" I should leave him here, stick him with the full bill. Of course I know he can't afford it on his meager salary. Damn him, looks like I will be picking up the check.

Fixing me with a 'duh' look, he takes a drink. "Don't you get it? She practically spelled it out for us. I mean just think about it. The kids setting us up, Trent telling you I'm lonely and bringing up how you are to me. Then them all poking around into my past with you. Throw in a decent restaurant, the fuss over us being alone. We're on date, Merc like it or not." No, no, no he can't be right. He's clearly reading far too much into this. My son wouldn't do this to me.

As a plate is set down between us, holding a piece of chocolate cake, the girl is still looking too bubbly and happy. "Here you are, one piece of cake and two forks." Damn it, he's right."

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me asking but what led you to believe this was a date? Just curious if we're obvious or something." Must you press it, Thomas?

Smiling and shaking her head she at least doesn't seem bothered by the matter. "Your friends mentioned it. Asked me to make sure everything went perfect for you both." I hate it when he's right.

"How considerate of them. I'll have to remember to thank them properly tomorrow." You and me both. Taking a bite of his cake, he is certainly taking this well.

"Why are you not bothered by this?" How can they think I was involved with him? Especially back then he was barely more then a child when I first met him, plus working for me, don't they realize how inappropriate any such thing would have been.

Shrugging and continuing to eat the chocolate mess, I really would feel better if he was more bothered. "They meant well, besides what does it matter to you if they think we were together? I mean if anyone should be insulted it should be me." Excuse me?

"What?"

"Yeah, here you'd get some hot guy in his twenties and what would I get? A stuffy, boring, old business man, that's what. Way I see it I'd be doing you a favor letting you bed me." Why that little self-centered, egotistical brat.

"Is that right?" Picking up a fork and having a bite of his cake, I ignore the curious look this earns me. "Well then Thomas, don't do me any favors."

To be continued……….


	6. Family

**Author's Note** – Right so the story took a turn in direction. Don't ask how, but it did and I think it'll be a better ending this way.

**Summary** – Mercer and Tommy finally work things out, but not with the results most expect.

-o-

'Family'

Tommy

-o-

Stopping, fork halfway to my mouth I'm not sure I've heard right. Did he just tease me back? Is that what that was? "Didn't plan to…well aside helping you get better."

"Well my son and his friends seem to think me bedding you is the way to do that." So they do. Leave it to teenagers to think sex is the solution to all of life's problems.

"I'm not sure if I disagree with them in a way. Maybe all you need is a good tussle. Maybe you should give Elsa a call. She seemed pretty attached to you at prom." Can't say that didn't bruise my ego a bit. Here she does nothing but hound me during her evil career, but the second I save her it's basically 'Tommy? Tommy who?'.

"She's closer to your age than mine, Tommy. Besides I hardly think a tussle is going to chase away my ill health. If anyone needs such a thing I think it'd be you." No I just need a friend that is over the age of eighteen.

Giving a muttered response I finish off the cake and my drink suddenly realizing that driving home isn't a problem as Connor drove me here. Sneaky little brat. "Right now I'd settle for a ride home."

"I shouldn't have let you have so many drinks." Frowning and taking my empty glass from me, he has to be kidding.

"Let me? I'm twenty eight Merc, you didn't let me do anything. Besides it's not because of that. Connor brought me here so now that he's gone I'm a bit stranded." But he's right, even if I had my jeep I shouldn't and wouldn't drive it after so many drinks.

"I'll take you home." Suddenly looking a bit more concerned, he's studying my face a little too intently. "Are you going to be alright by yourself? I've never seen you drink anything alcoholic besides a glass of wine once or twice. Wouldn't want to leave you to get sick with no help." I doubt I'll get sick. I didn't have that much. Still have plenty of coherent thoughts and such.

"Been alone through worse." The second it's out I wish desperately that I could take it back. I wasn't even referring to recent Ranger injuries, but I know that's how he took it. Let the guilt roll.

"Tommy I-"

"You know if you really want to keep an eye on me I guess I could maybe crash at your house tonight. I'd suggest you stay at mine with me, but it's still in the midst of repairs thanks to Zeltrax, and I know you don't like cramped and cluttered spaces." What am I doing? I was just trying to head off an apology and guilt laced discussion. Great now it sounds like I do want to sleep with him. I think not.

"I suppose you could stay in your old room. Well not your room, but the one you and Hayley stayed in when you spent the night." Okay shouldn't read too much into that. I mean it's just a room, doesn't mean he kept all my old stuff that I left there. "You can take your old CDs and movies when you go. You left them there the last time…" Yeah, five years ago. Okay maybe it does mean something.

"You kept all that?"

Clearing his throat and carefully avoiding my gaze, he looks more than a little embarrassed. "Yes, well it was your stuff and I didn't feel right throwing it out. Knowing you the day I'd decide to do so would be the day you'd show up demanding it all back." He's probably right.

"Yeah well, um, I guess I get that. I mean I still have some of your shirts and stuff too. It was at Hayley's place with most of my things before…" Why did we start this? Now he's going to wonder why I even kept his stuff…or maybe not, maybe he's still thinking it sounds weird he kept mine.

"Before the island."

"Yeah." Looking intently at the table, I wish we hadn't gone that route. We were almost getting along.

"Are you ready to go?" Jumping slightly as a warm hand is placed on my arm, I wonder if there's any way out of this now.

"Yeah."

-oooooo-

(20 minutes later)

"You have a slow metabolism don't you." Helping to keep me steady, he closes the door behind us with a bit of difficulty.

"Why do you say that?" Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"Because it took the better portion of dinner and the drive home for all of those drinks to catch up to you." Oh. I didn't even have that much either, maybe three of those mixed things, what was in those anyways?

"Oh." Following/leaning on him, I let myself be led through the foyer and towards the stairs. I don't think the room should be tilting like this. "I think I need to lay down for a minute."

"That's what I'm trying to get you to bed for." Suddenly pausing he looks worried again. He worries too much. If he keeps it up he's going to get those worry lines all over his face. "You're not going to be sick are you? Your face is awfully flushed."

"I'm good." Trying to move up the steps on my own to prove my point, I don't make it very far as his arms suddenly catch me mid-fall.

"Sure you are." I am, but if it makes you feel better to help me up the stairs then I guess I won't stop you. After all I am nothing if not generous with making people feel better. Even people who had split personalities with dinosaurs and tried to destroy the world, but didn't really because they're not split personalities because that's a whole different psychology lesson and…and…wait what?

"What?"

Turning his head and seeming confused, he drags me into the bedroom I haven't seen in years. "What?"

"That's what I assed you." Is he trying to confuse me?

"First of all it's 'asked' not 'assed' and second I don't know what you asked me as all you said was 'what'." Oh…wait, what?

"Huh?"

Sighing and more or less leaning me on the dresser as he turns down the bed, I think I've annoyed him, which stinks because I wasn't trying to. If anything I was trying to be nice. I'm always nice.

Turning to tell him this, my attention is seized as I accidentally bump the dresser causing a framed photo on it to fall. What's this than? Retrieving the picture and smiling as I see it's one of me and Merc on a dig, I hold it up for him. "Hey, s'us."

"I know." Moving slowly to me and putting the photo back in its place, he suddenly looks very tired. "Come on, go lay down. You'll feel better after you've gotten some rest." No I won't. I'll still be mad at you and we'll still argue, and Trent will still be here and nothing will be fixed.

"What happened to us? Why'd it have to get all screwed up?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, I lazily kick my boots off, sighing as they land near the bookshelf which holds old college books and more photos. "You hurt me."

Sitting down beside me, he seems to be taking my words hard. Well at least he's listening and not offering worthless excuses. "I know."

"No, you don't. You weren't just my friend, you were like a father to me. Trent and the others were right to think there was something more there than just friendship because there was. I looked up to you, respected you, and I thought you cared about me I thought you wanted me around and in your life like Trent is. I thought I meant more to you than just some stupid kid to be used and tossed aside."

"I did want you in my life, and you do still mean more to me then just some kid." Bull.

"Yeah, then explain Trent. You took him in, you actually made him your son and after the fact too. You used me, you lied to me, and then you throw your new son in my face. Do you have any, ANY idea how much that hurt?" Standing and beginning to pace I know I should sit back down, I'm sure I'm not walking too steadily, but I'm furious and if I don't move, don't do something then I'm liable to hit him.

"Trent was unexpected, he was more or less dropped in my lap in the midst of my…work." Right, 'work'. "Not that I don't love him now, he's grown on me, the same as you did back then. I'm sorry I hurt you Tommy, I am so sorry and I swear if I could take it back I would, but we both know I can't." Moving to the dresser and retrieving the picture, he heaves a sigh. "I was so proud of you that day. You know I never wanted kids. I thought they were noisy, loud, demanding, emotional, destructive…then I met you and realized I was completely right." I'd kill him if I wasn't feeling so nauseous right now. "And you know, despite all that, or maybe because of it I changed my mind. I realized how wrong I was and what I had been missing out on."

Stopping mid-step I give him a look. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Replacing the picture and nudging me back to the bed, he watches intently as I lay back down. "I wasn't trying to replace you Tommy. I was just trying to do it right the second time around. You don't need my protection or praise anymore, Trent still does and I still need someone to give such things to." Damn it. "What is it parents say when a new baby comes into the house? We don't love you any less or the baby any more, you're both loved equally." Ha ha.

"Aren't you just so funny tonight. Well in case you didn't realize it the new baby got a shiny new car, a bigger and permanent room, and a sizable trust fund, while I got thrown into the Atlantic Ocean."

Laughing and moving for the door, he hits the lights. "Alright so I owe you a new toy the next time I go shopping. Get some sleep."

"Does this mean I don't get a trust fund?"

"Goodnight Thomas." Closing the door and leaving me to my thoughts, I guess asking for a new car is out too.

To be continued………


	7. An Understanding

**Author's Notes** – Right so I've prolonged this damn ending enough. For everyone who offered me ideas I thank you, and they did help, so I hope you all enjoy. Now to just finish 'Raising a Ranger', 'Playing Nice', 'Just a Little Problem', and 'Forever and Always'… I need a life.

Also I know, surprisingly, some people were looking forward to a Tommy/Mercer romance and I do apologize, I was torn between making it that and just a father figure type thing. In the end, especially after the last chapter, I've decided it's best for this story that it be that father figure relationship not romance. Sorry, I promise to do another short lil Tommy/Merc romance in the near future.

**Summary** – Let's wrap it up people.

-o-

'An Understanding' 

Mercer

-o-

(Next morning)

Where is it? I know it's here somewhere. Shifting through the stacks of papers, I should have organized this better. Though in all honesty I didn't think I'd need it. After all my lawyers have a copy and I was just going to let them handle it next month as planned. But no, he had to be all cooperative, and open, and honest last night, I'd rather not leave it up to those blood suckers now. "Damn it where is it?"

As a folder slips from my grasp and falls to the floor I see the desired contracts spill out. Aha. Retrieving the papers and knowing it's just in time as I can hear him moving around in the room above me now, I just hope he receives this well. With him it's always a toss up.

Now if I can just get the rest of the files and papers put back away before-

"Merc?" Damn. Poking his head into the study and looking a little weary, he is quite a site to behold. Hair mussed from sleep, eyes not fully open, clothes wrinkled, if I had a camera this would make excellent blackmail.

"Morning Thomas. Sleep well?" Just ignore the disaster area that is my office. With any luck he will as I know from past experiences he's anything but his best and most alert first thing in the morning.

Wincing minutely, his hand finds his head signaling that he clearly has at least a trace of a hangover. He really does have a low tolerance for alcohol doesn't he. "Yeah, kinda wish I'd stayed asleep. Don't suppose you have any aspirin do you?"

Grabbing the ever present bottle from my desk drawer, I hand it to him before leading him out of the study and into the kitchen. Picking a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water I turn in time to see him dry swallow two of the pills without blinking an eye. And here I thought I took a lot of that stuff. Suppose that's the price you pay when working with teenagers. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Don't drink coffee anymore, but thanks." Taking the water from me and having a few sips, he slides onto a stool at the breakfast bar. "What happened to your office? It's not like you to have anything out of place and here I walk in to the see you've got papers and folders thrown all over the room. Everything okay?"

Noting his concerned look and tone, I have to smile a bit. "It's fine, I was just trying to locate some contracts." Holding up the papers for him to see, I suddenly realize I'm holding them a bit too tightly.

"Important business, huh." Continuing to sip the water, he makes a thoughtful noise. "You know you'd probably recover a lot quicker if you took a vacation. I'm sure running around, stressing yourself out over your companies and everything is only prolonging this withdrawal sickness. Maybe you should take a week off and go somewhere with Trent, like camping or something."

"Camping?" Raising an eyebrow at this, I can't imagine where he ever got the notion I camp. True I did work on the dig sites every now and then, but he's well aware that myself and most of my staff spent the evenings in the nearest hotel.

"Just a thought." Apparently feeling a bit better, he moves to the fridge. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice he looks to be debating something before pleading brown eyes are cast in my direction. "Don't suppose I could convince you to make some breakfast."

"I will, but I'd like to give you something first." Gesturing for him to sit back down, I only hope he doesn't jump to the wrong conclusion. "Despite the kids interfering I just want you to know that I was going to have this delivered to you next month. Sort of a way to show my appreciation for what you did for Trent and myself." Handing him the papers I'd been clutching ever since we entered the kitchen, I unconsciously hold my breath.

"These are…" Yes they are. "What does this mean?" Eyes coming up from skimming the contracts he still doesn't trust the intentions behind it, but I can see the beginning of a smile.

"It means that I bought the land that your house and lair are on along with the surrounding woods just to be on the safe side, to insure that no one would be able to weasel you out of it and accidentally stumble upon your secret." Handing over the rest quickly before he can begin to worry, I continue. "And these mean that after doing so I've decided to sign it over to you so you'll have some peace of mind and not have worry about me having any ulterior motives."

"This is amazing. I…I don't know what to say."

Offering up shrug and retrieving myself a cup of coffee from the pot, I don't really know what to tell him, which is a first for me. "You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to give you some peace of mind after all the years I spent making you worry about everything. I never…I never meant to hurt you, Tommy. I kept my distance from you specifically because of that. I know you think it's not true because I let Trent remain here with me, but I didn't have that option with him."

"I know." Looking at the papers, but not really seeing them, he looks so much older than he should. It's a look I know all too well, comes from too little sleep and too much stress. "About what I said last night I, I understand why it's different. I don't like it, but I do understand it and you're right, Trent still needs you." Well look at that, when did he go and grow up into a mature adult.

Sitting down across from him, I reach out a tantive hand and brush my fingers over his arm in much the same way I did last night at the restaurant. "Just because you don't need me doesn't mean we have to go back to being enemies or strangers. I'd really like it if we could at least go back to being friends. It's up to you though, those contracts, they're yours no stipulations or conditions attached."

"I don't trust you." Damn. "_Yet_." Raising his eyes, I can see a small smile on the little brat's face. "Not fully. Not saying it'll be that way forever, or that we can't be friends, just know that right now you're still sort of on my 'handle with caution' list." That's probably a wise idea.

"I think I can live with that. Especially considering what I'm going to do to Trent when he gets home." Wait until I see my son, he is definitely going to pay. Though not as much as I'd originally intended when the night started out.

Going for more juice, he pauses at the fridge. "He's not here?" Don't sound so disappointed, it's for the best, trust me.

Moving myself to get out the pans I'll need to make us some eggs and bacon, I check the clock about the stove. Only nine in the morning, chances are he was up most the night with his friends and will have slept in. Plenty of time to feed Tommy and get things ready for the little conspirators. "No, he left a note saying he was spending the night at Connor's to give us some 'privacy'. I'd bet anything when he returns it'll be with all of them in hopes I won't kill him in front of witnesses."

"How clever." Indeed. Handing me the cartoon of eggs, he moves to get the plates and silverware, amazingly enough still remembering where everything is kept. "What are we going to do to them?" There's the little troublemaker I know, the one that 'accidentally' pushed Smitty into all those holes on the dig sites.

"There's a pair of leather pants and a set of handcuffs in the den." And I do hope you'll be the one wearing them as I don't think I could pull such a thing off. I want to scar the kids for life after all, not kill them.

When he smiles, I think I have my answer. "Classy."

"I try."

The End


End file.
